Aircraft often have a health monitoring system to assist in determining faults in the aircraft. A health monitoring system may collect various aircraft data for any irregularities or other signs of a fault or problem with the aircraft. While health monitoring systems for aircraft generally perform well in detecting certain faults, it may be desired to further improve health monitoring systems and methods for health monitoring for aircraft, for example that prove improved interpretations and use of health monitoring information.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods for health monitoring for aircraft, for example that that provide improved interpretations and use of health monitoring information. It is further desirable to provide improved systems for health monitoring for aircraft, for example that that provide improved interpretations and use of health monitoring information. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.